In the Name of Hershel Greene
by 2Addicted2YourLove
Summary: Hershel Greene is a widowed & committed Christian father raising his 2 daughters, Maggie & Beth. He's a strict dad who just wants his daughters to follow the Bible & God's rules. As far as he knows, they're the perfect children. What happens when they lea
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first Rick/Beth story. However, this isn't my first story. But I refuse to speak on what I've written previously as it never turned out how I wanted it to. With that being said, I've put my feet in the sand and they came out with crabs and scorpions so it's time for something new. It may be new for you as well. Please please please, let me know if it's either completely terrible, completely awesome, worth continuing, not worth continuing, and if you have any ideas. In other words, please review. It'll help me out a lot.**

**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future. I really don't know yet.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters but it would be pretty freaking amazing if I did. Rick *cough* and Beth *cough cough* wouldbetogetherifIdid… Um ok. Anyways, see you guys on the other side. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One – Beth's POV**

It was an early Sunday morning as daddy woke me up to make breakfast before church. I've always liked how he chose me to do certain jobs around the house. It gave me confidence that I was better than Maggie at something.

I got up out of my bed, kneeled beside it, clasped my hands together, and closed my eyes. "Dear Lord, thank you so much for another day of life on Earth. Thank you for another beautiful sunrise to enjoy. Thank you for the wonderful sounds of nature, from the cool breeze brushing through the trees to the birds singing melodies. You are a wonderful God, full of grace and mercy. I praise you for allowing me another day to spend with my family. I love you Father! Take care of my momma in Heaven. Amen." I prayed and opened my eyes.

I finally got up and walked to the kitchen. The sun hit me directly in the face. I then realized, the blinds in my room are never open, making the bright kitchen seem like the gates of heaven opening.

I went to the cabinets and got out pancake ingredients and started singing my usual pancake song. "Eggs, milk and flour, pancake power, look at his milky yellow sunshine face… flip it now flip it good oo… flip it now flip it good oo… some are salty, some are sweet, some are fruit, some are meat… the time we used th-" I was interrupted.

"Beth, why do you always sing that terrible song?" Maggie asked walking in, sounding irritated. I sighed sadly and continued cooking. "And the fact that you made that up makes it even worse."

"I thought it was pretty good." I mumbled.

Maggie and I never get along. Well, she never gets along with me. Everything I do, it's undermined by her.

"Well it was bad." Maggie said. "And please hurry up with the breakfast. You're so slow." She then exited the kitchen.

She actually said please.

Daddy comes in a few seconds behind her and kisses me on the cheek. "Hello sweet girl. I heard you singing." he said smiling. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Was it bad?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Now what kind of question is that? It was nowhere near bad. You know, you've always had a beautiful voice, much like your mother." Daddy said caressing my hair. "You picked up her great cooking too." I smiled.

"Thanks daddy." I said and flipped the last pancake.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, did you go before God this morning?" he asked with sudden seriousness.

"Yes daddy." I told him.

"Good." he said nodding. I smiled.

"The food's ready." I said. It was like Maggie was just around the corner because she came in soon after.

"Good morning Maggie." Daddy said.

"Good mornin' daddy." Maggie said then quickly dove into the pancakes. Daddy cleared his throat. Maggie looks up. "What dad?"

"Did you pray before eating? God forbid you die of food poisoning." he said scolding. Maggie sighed, annoyed. She then bowed her head and put her hands together as I stifled a chuckle.

Gotta love Hershel Greene.

* * *

**At Church**

Dad, Maggie, and I walk into the sanctuary and take our usual seats. We were perfectly on time as our pastor started with a prayer. I just sat, fidgeting with my fingers as he prayed.

We joined this church called, "New Jerusalem," about four months ago. It was a decent church. Everyone was nice and we had good sermons even under the church's co-pastor. The head pastor, Pastor Rick Grimes, went on a mission trip to South Africa for nearly five months with his wife, Lori. Now Pastor Grimes is back whom we're not accustomed to as we joined under the co-pastor.

"How is everyone on this morning?" Pastor Grimes asks, full of energy. Everyone responded and started to ramble off. "If I may say so myself, it's really great to be back up here, where I love to be, as you guys' pastor. South Africa was great as me and my wife, Lori ministered the word of God into so many lives but there's nothing like home, right?" Pastor said grinning. "Now I'm reading the new membership list and I see umm, the Greene family? If you're here, please stand."

This was pretty unexpected. Daddy, Maggie, and I glanced at each other hesitantly before standing. Pastor Grimes came from the stage and walked to us.

"I really want to thank God for each and every one of you for your decision on joining New Jerusalem. Anything you need, I'm here, my wife's here, and the co-pastor and his wife as well. If you will, I'd like a meeting after church with you all in my office if that's not too much?" he asked. Daddy shook his head. "Great. See you all after service." He went back up to the stage and began to preach. "If I may, I'll begin my sermon. The sermon today will be on adultery. It will be based off of Matthew chapter five, verses twenty-seven through thirty. Will someone read those verses for me?" Daddy raised his hand. "Hershel, is it?" Daddy nodded. Pastor Grimes nodded for him to read.

"Matthew chapter five verses twenty-seven through thirty reads, you have heard that it was said, 'You shall not commit adultery.' But I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lust for her has already committed adultery with her in his heart. If your right eye makes you stumble, tear it out and throw it from you; for it is better for you to lose one of the parts of your body, than for your whole body to be thrown into hell. If your right hand makes you stumble, cut it off and throw it from you; for it is better for you to lose one of the parts of your body, than for your whole body to go into hell." Daddy read.

"Very well." Pastor Grimes said. "Now notice in verse twenty-seven, Jesus first quotes the seventh commandment in Exodus 20:14, 'You shall not commit adultery.'"

It didn't take daddy long to become increasingly intrigued into the message. And here I am. A seventeen-year old virgin. I don't even know what it's like to kiss someone, let alone _commit adultery._

"Then Jesus seems to shock us when he says in verse twenty-eight, 'but I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lust for her has already committed adultery with her in his heart.' Then Jesus goes into his discourse in twenty-nine of how you should tear out your eye and cut off your hand if they cause you troubles. So whatever the lust is that Jesus speaks of in twenty-seven, it's so important that He feels you should take drastic measures to change." The pastor says, leaving his stand and walking down into the congregation with his mic. He was way more active than the co-pastor.

"Now we have to give Jesus some credit. Jesus is reasonable and merciful. I mean, would Jesus really be saying that if you look at a woman and thinks she is beautiful or if you become sexually aroused by looking at a woman that you are guilty of adultery and should pluck your eyes out?" Pastor Grimes asked looking in my direction. I became increasingly self-conscious.

Does the Bible really speak of eye plucking?

"That would be like saying if you smell food and it causes you to have an appetite and causes your saliva to flow in your mouth, you should cut out your saliva glands and stomach so you don't become a glutton." he said. I was starting to become nauseous from this sermon. I leaned further back in my seat.

"But we know that God does not condemn people for having emotions. He only condemns for the acts of the will. And thinking a woman is beautiful as well as getting turned on or becoming sexually aroused are not acts of the will but rather emotions." he said looking in this direction again. I tensed up.

Was he looking at me? I looked around, paranoid, to make sure I wasn't the only one sitting in the general area he seems to be focused on.

"But that closes out my sermon for today. Next Sunday's topic will be rooted onto this one and will be on temptation." he said and closed his Bible. "Now I close out in prayer."

He said a very short prayer and then we were dismissed. Daddy, Maggie and I went to his office as he instructed us earlier. There were at least five places for us to sit so we sat until he came.

He walked in smiling and sat at his desk. "It's nice to meet you all." he said. "I mean, what a beautiful family."

Daddy smiled proudly. "Thank you." he said.

"So introduce yourselves if you may?" pastor asked.

"As you know, I'm Hershel Greene. We joined this church under the co-pastor. I'm fifty-two and these are my daughters." he said. The pastor nodded on to Maggie.

"I'm Maggie. And I'm nineteen." Maggie said. He then looked at me. I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm Beth and I'm seventeen." I told him. He grinned.

"Are you nervous or something?" Pastor Grimes asked.

"Yes sir. Just a little. Sorry." I told him blushing.

"Don't be sorry. Just know there's nothing to be nervous about. I'm a chill guy. I'm not gonna make ya do somethin' against your will or whatever." he said then winked. He didn't just wink at me… "So did you guys have a church before this?"

"Yea we did. Things got pretty bad there. Full of corruption, ya know?" daddy told him. Pastor Grimes nodded.

"I see. Well you came to the right place. Hey, I have to head out but can I get each of your phone numbers so we can keep in touch?" he asked.

"Yea sure." Daddy said and gave him all of our numbers.

"Thank you. You guys have a blessed day." Pastor said smiling then we left.

"He was nice, wasn't he?" daddy asked as we got into our car.

"Really nice. I like 'em." Maggie said.

"Me too. He made me a little nervous though." I told daddy. Daddy chuckled.

"You've always been like that Bethie. Nervous in front of new people." Daddy mentioned.

But this was a different kind of nervous. I sensed something from this pastor that I didn't sense from any other pastor or male. He was different. _A snake in the garden, I thought._

Even then, I was still drawn to him.

* * *

**How was it? Completely horrible, not bad but not good, okay, good, great, spectacular? Please let me know. Keep in mind, this is the first chapter. Cut me some slack;) But let me know what you think and if I should continue this. I take constructive criticism but please be nice:)**

**FYI: This has a lot of bible stuff in it. I know. But I would not have included it if there weren't any significance. Also, you should know, this is the most of the Bible stuff you'll see. The rest is Rick/Beth… Probably… Haha just teasing;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all SOOOOOOO much for the reviews. I really do appreciate every single one of them and every single one of you so again, thank you. I hope you all continue to hang on this journey with me and this story.**

**TheInitiated94: So I wanted to give BIG thanks to you, for all that you have done. If you're reading this, you already know how much I appreciate you:D!**

**texasbelle91: Thank you so much. I hope this story fulfills your expectations:-)**

**ZombertHunter: Aw shucks. Well thank you! I hope you love this chapter:-)**

**HeartoSteel: Ha! Thank you? I can't wait to see where it goes as well;-)**

**Ro0w'z: Haha, intriguing is what I shoot for! I hope you like the story;-)**

**kaseym: Golly jee thanks. That's what I really aim for. Something different. Thank you:-)**

**SoFarFromPerfect90: Thank you! And no it won't be completely AU. I just won't include the zombie apocalypse and all that cool stuff! Haha. But I will be incorporating other characters from the show further into the story. You'll see. I'm glad this story caught your attention and I hope you'll continue reading:-)**

**ABeautifulDisaster92: Thank you! I decided to take a different twist and I totally agree with you. Definitely not enough Rick/Beth stories and shippers out there! Hope you continue to read:-)**

**Dwabler: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter:-)**

* * *

**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future. I really don't know yet.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters but it would be pretty freaking amazing if I did. Rick *cough* and Beth *cough cough* wouldbetogetherifIdid… Anyways, see you guys on the other side. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Beth's POV**

It's been a month since the meeting with Pastor Grimes and our family. He and my dad were getting to really like each other. Maggie was even more distant than usual and I was still curious about the church. Most importantly, the Pastor.

I was fairly comfortable with the co-Pastor, Shane, so I decided to go talk to him and maybe ask him some questions. It was bible study night tonight as it was Wednesday. My dad was teaching the adult group. There was no teacher for the teen group tonight so I went to Shane's office and held my hand up to knock but my hand came to a halt as I heard moaning. It didn't sound like pain really. I stood there longer and realized I didn't want to know what it was. I started to walk away until I heard, "Lori."

Was that… Shane? Okay dumb question Beth. It's Shane's office. Why is he moaning Lori's- Ooooooh… Pastor Grimes wouldn't- Okay no Beth. Just walk away Beth. This is none of your business. Just go back into the congregation and listen to daddy's teaching.

I started walking toward the sanctuary but not without going into the bathroom first as I realized I've had to pee since I got here. I got in the bathroom, did my business, and went back out. Pastor Grimes was standing there as soon as I opened the door. I'm pretty sure I almost had a heart attack.

Okay, probably not but as soon as I saw him, my heart was on a race. I didn't realize how good looking he was until his beard was almost completely gone with just a little stubble.

I did not just think that…

I smiled nervously and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Hello Pastor Grimes." He grinned.

"Hey Beth. How's it going? I haven't really gotten to sit and talk with you." He said putting his hands in his pocket. "I came to find you because your dad mentioned to me earlier that you were really good at singing. I want you to sing for the church. If that's okay with you?"

"I'll have to think about it." I said blushing, looking down.

"Hey, that's okay." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. "Take as much time as you need, alright?" I nodded sheepishly. "Want to come to my office for a moment?"

Uhh. What in the world would he need me in his office for?

It's like he heard my thoughts. "There's no teen bible study tonight. I know you don't want to sit through the boring adult lesson. So you and I can just hang out a bit." He said.

Good one.

"Alright." I said and followed him into his office.

**Rick's POV**

I know I make her nervous. I know exactly how I make her nervous. I can't stop staring at her like a freaking creep, that's why.

_Thinking a woman is beautiful as well as getting turned on or becoming sexually aroused are not acts of the will but rather emotions._

I thought about that sermon when I thought about Beth. _'She's extremely beautiful. Yes, it's okay to be attracted to her.' I thought to myself. _Just don't make it obvious you are. "So how are you?" I asked sitting in my chair. She sat down in another chair.

"I'm good." She told me.

"How's school? You're a senior, right?" I asked her leaning back a little.

"Yep. I graduate next month. Gonna go to a local college." She said to me. That's the most shes ever said I think.

"Oh. Any boyfriends or…?" I asked. She blushed.

"Nooo. My dad would kill me." She said with a nervous laugh. My eyes widened.

"Wait. You're not allowed to date?" I asked her in disbelief. She shook her head. "Have you ever, you know, not followed his rules?"

"I did date one guy. But it was nothing really." She said. "Please don't tell him. He doesn't want me to date until I'm 21."

"Now why would I tell him?" I said crossing my arms in amusement.

"Because you're a pastor. You follow rules." She said chewing her fingernail. I chuckled.

"I'm not a saint, Beth. Far from it. But I'll tell you now that the bible does not mention once that you can't date before you're 21." I told her sitting up. "As a matter of fact, how will you find a person you like if you don't venture out and experience?" She shrugged. "Right."

"My dad is just a little tough on us." She said.

A little? "Yea. Word from your pastor. Don't tell your dad this. But have fun. You're only a teen once." I said and stood up.

Don't get ahead of yourself Rick.

**Beth's POV**

He was right. He came behind me as I was sitting an placed both his hands on my shoulders. "You have to let go of the innocence. Or your life will be miserable and boring. Do you want that?" he asked me.

"No. Not really." I told him. He squeezed my shoulders gently.

"Well just let go." He said letting his hands run down my arms. "Be wild, young, and free." I nodded, not really sure how to react to his touch. I'm not sure if he was just reassuring me or God forbid, flirting with me.

Well… It wouldn't be so bad. Would it? I mean, his wife- Don't even go there again Beth. You heard nothing.

"How old are you Rick?" I asked him then I covered my mouth quickly. "I meant Pastor Grimes. I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me." He chuckled.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. You can call me Rick. It'll be our secret." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I'm sure Beth." He said. "And I'm 38."

Jeez… He's nearly two decades older than me.

"Oh." I said blushing.

"Beth. You okay there?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yea. It's just. I don't really know what fun is. Therefore, I can't just go out and have fun." I said to him.

"How about we go fishin'?" Rick asked me. I looked at him crazily.

"Umm. Fishin'?" I asked him.

"Yea fishin'. I love it. What you don't think it's fun?" he asked me wide-eyed. I giggled.

"I just have never been fishin'. That's all." I told him with a shrug. He grinned.

"Well it's always good to try new things, right?" he asked. "We can go fishin' on Saturday. I'll tell your dad about it."

"Alright. I guess as long as he's okay with it." I said hesitantly. He just looked at me.

"Beth, chill alright? I see the nervousness radiating off of you." He said with a wink. "I'm cool as a cucumber. I promise you, sweetheart. You don't have to be nervous around me."

Sweetheart?

"I'm not nervous." I said lifting my head higher.

"Oh you're not?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Mmuhm." I mumbled.

"Alright then. I'll ask your dad and text you about the details of it if he says yes. Isn't that what you teens do? Text?" he said grinning.

"Are you that old?" I said a little playfully.

"Ah. I see. Insulting me now." He says smirking. He then walked out of his office. I follow him into the sanctuary and sit next to him, waiting for daddy to finish. We both went up to him after he finished. "Hello Mr. Greene." Daddy smiled.

"Hello Pastor Grimes. What's going on?" Daddy asked. Rick stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well I have a question. Do you mind if I take Beth fishin' Saturday? She mentioned to me that she's never been fishin'. It'll be pretty fun." Rick said to my dad. He shrugged.

"I don't see no harm in that. That would be great for my Bethie. And I trust you with her. I think it's fine." Daddy said. Rick's grin was wide.

"Thank you sir. I'll keep a watchful eye on her and make sure she's safe." Rick told him.

He sounded so formal.

"I know you will, Pastor." Daddy said with a smile.

* * *

**Later on with Rick and Lori at their house - Rick's POV**

Lori and I were lying in bed preparing for sleep. We both sat in silence. I was finishing up notes for my Sunday sermon and she was on her phone.

"I'm taking Beth fishin' Saturday." I told Lori. Lori turned her head to look at me.

"Beth?" Lori asked looking a bit confused.

"Beth at church." I stated. She still looked clueless. "Hershel's daughter." The blank face remained. "The blonde one. The seventeen year old."

"Oh. Okay." Lori said. I sighed, relieved that she finally got it. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted to let you know where I'll be and what I'll be doing Saturday." I told her. She tilted her head a bit.

"But you don't normally tell me when you go somewhere and where you're going. You just kind of… go." Lori said. I nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you. Thought you would maybe be interested in going." I said. She shook her head.

"No thank you. You know I'm not into that kind of stuff." She said. I sighed again. "That was always your thing."

'_It'd be nice to spend some time together though.' I thought._

"Yea you're right." I said.

"I'm gonna head to sleep. Night." Lori said and turned off her lamp. I sighed. Same old same old for the past ten years. I closed my notes and set then on the end table next to the bed. I turned my lamp off and sunk into the covers a bit more, my back facing Lori.

I'm so ready for Saturday.

* * *

**That's all I got for today! Hey, I love you all so much and I hope you guys continue to read. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beauties. So it's been awhile since I last updated. I want to say sorry and I'll definitely try to make it up to you with quicker updates. I kinda have a valid excuse to why I have updated. Okay, first off, finals, finals, finals. And secondly, my boyfriend came home from Germany (He's a US Marine) so ya. I don't know if those are valid. Idk. Anywho. Let's get on with it!**

* * *

Warning: Will contain sexual content in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters... Bleh..

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Rick's POV**

It was finally Saturday and I get to go fishing with Beth. Or at least teach her. Thursday and Friday took forever so I'm really happy that the day has come.

The arrangement was to pick up Beth at 10:30 and we would be out until about 2. I threw on dark jean pants with a polo shirt and threw on a jacket as it was 40 degrees outside. I put on some boots and went into the bathroom. I then shaved my stubble a bit and combed my hair back before brushing my teeth. Lori walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth in the other sink.

"Where are you going?" I asked Lori.

"Just out. Don't know where yet." she said before going back to brush her teeth. I nodded.

"Alright." I said.

"Have fun." she said then walking out.

What was that all about?

I shook my head and grabbed my keys. I got into my GMC Sierra and turned it on. Then I got a text. It was from Beth.

Do you know where I live? Because you sure didn't ask me;) - Beth

I chuckled to myself.

I know where all the members of my church live. It's in the records. So don't worry about a thing;) - Me

If you say so... Pastor. - Beth

I smirked and drove off to Beth's house.

* * *

**At Beth's**

I drove into the driveway and parked. I got out and went to knock on the door. Hershel answered the door with a smile.

"Beth's just about ready." he said. "She wasn't sure on what to wear since she's never been fishing before." I smiled and nodded. She came out a few minutes later wearing shorts, a dark yellow tshirt, a camo jacket and hunting type boots. She had her hair in a bun and she actually looked pretty cute.

I pinched myself mentally._ Do not stare at her Rick,_ I told myself. _Her dad is standing right there._

"You ready?" I asked her. She put her hands in her back pocket and nodded.

"See you later daddy." Beth told Hershel.

"See you sweetheart. Love you." he said.

"Love you too." Beth said and we both hopped into my truck. I started it again and started driving.

"So. You're not gonna be cold with those shorts?" I asked her.

"Nope." she said. I shrugged. "You shouldn't be so concerned about me. I can take care of myself. I know how my body works."

I was surprised hearing her say that. She'd never been this... straight-forward before.

"Excuse me then. I just don't want you sick. Then your dad will be blaming me." I told her.

"Can we not talk about my dad? I came to fish with you." Beth said. I nodded.

"So what music do you like to listen to so we don't have to sit in silence?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"What's wrong with sitting in silence, Rick?" she asked. Okay... She was like a totally different girl today.

"Nothing Beth. Don't worry about it." I said a bit annoyed. I liked nervous, shy Beth better.

"Where's your wife?" Beth asked.

"She went somewhere. She didn't tell me where." I said. Beth just looked down and played with her fingers.

"Oh." she said. "So um, you say you're 38?" I nodded and smirked.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I was just trying to remember, jeez." she said. We were at a red light and I looked at her for a moment incredulously. She noticed. "What?"

"You're kind of... cranky today Beth. Did I do something?" I asked sincerely. "If so, I'm sorry." She looked down.

"I'm... I'm sorry too. It's just... my umm... it's that-" she started.

"Time of the month?" I asked with a small smile on my face. She blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Rick. I just get really bad cramps and it irritates me. I didn't mean to take it out on you." she said.

"It's fine Beth." I said smiling at her then looking back up at the light.

It immediately turns green.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the lake. I led her to the dock where my boat sat. I told her to get on and then I went after. I started the boat and untied the rope that connected the dock and the boat. We floated off.

We were in the middle of the lake when I grabbed two fishing poles. I kept one for myself and gave the other to her.

"Sooo." she started sounding nervous. I smirked. "How do you do this now?"

I came behind her closely after setting my pole down and put my hands over hers on the rod. "You just flick this lever on the reel... The line will drop." I told her. The reel started to spin. She freaked out a bit.

"What's going on, Rick?" she asked me.

"The reel is just spinning. It'll stop once it hits the bottom." I told her moving my hands from hers and placing them on her arms. "Just stay calm. Deep breath." She nodded. "Now you're just gonna wait for a fish to bite. When that happens, just jerk the pole up so the fish is hooked."

"Then what?" she asked cluelessly.

"Then you continue reeling in at a fast pace while still jerking the pole until the fish is out of the water." I told her.

You could tell a fish was on the hook because her eyes widened. She was so cute.

"Jerk the pole up, Beth." I told her calmly. She did as I said and didn't freak out. I smiled. "Now reel it in. But continue jerking the pole upwards." She did that until the fish was out of the water. "Woah, that's a big one. Now pull it over the rail and unhook it. Set it in this bucket." I pointed to the gray bucket that sat on the floor of the boat. She put it in there and set the pole down. "That was really good Beth."

"Thank you Rick." she said hugging me, putting her arms around my waist. I looked down at her. "I've never been able to do something like this."

"It's my pleasure Beth." I told her. She smiled.

"My dad thinks I'm still this little girl. It gets old. I hope you don't think of me that way, Rick." she said looking up into my eyes. Her eyes burned a hole through mine.

"No of course not Beth." I said as my mind went into the gutter.

I wondered what her lips felt like. On mine. Even though I had a wife. I wondered how it would feel to just touch her, the way lovers would. Even though I had a wife. I wondered what it'd be like with her beneath me, both of us naked, _committing the worst of sins._ Even though I had a wife.

"Good." she said as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek.

This girl was gonna be the death of me. Literally._ Physically, mentally and spiritually._

"Want to fish some more?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"That was a big one I caught. Big enough for me anyway. You can fish though." she said sitting down in a chair. I grabbed my fishing pole and started fish. "And I'll sit back and watch."

**Beth's POV**

"Alright." he said smirking at me. "If you say so. But it's getting pretty warm now. I'm just gonna take this off." He pulled off his jacket then his shirt and I just sat there, not knowing where to focus my eyes. The very... very nice body before my eyes or the fishing pole? Preferably, the nice body but Rick would see- oh the heck with it.

I need to stop being so timid. If he asks, just say, "You have a nice body." Oh no that would be flirting. I'll just say I didn't realize I was looking. Okay.

"Beth." he said and I snapped out of it and looked up at his face. He had a big smirk planted there. "I've been calling your name for the past three minutes." I looked down at his body again and he had made his chest jump. Then I looked back up at his face.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "It's just... Your chest... It kinda... jumped. Or something." He chuckled.

"Oh like this?" he said as his chest jumped once again.

"Um yea." I said scratching my head. "How do you..."

"I just do it. Can't really explain how." he said. "Lori hates when I do it."

I became a little angry when I thought about Lori. Shane and Lori. The thought of them fueled me.

"Well I love when you do it, Rick." I told him with a grin.

"Really?" he asked making his chest jump once more, smirking. "Never seen a guy do that before?"

"Of course I haven't. I'm not experienced at all." I told him. "I need- I need-"

"Mmhmm?" Rick said raising an eyebrow.

"Someone to teach me things." I said looking down as I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I heard him walk closer.

"You mean... someone to teach you how to do things." he told me sitting next to me.

"Y-yea." I said, still looking down. "Maybe you."

"Me? You're asking me to cheat on Lor-" he started.

"It's just... practice." I said then biting my bottom lip. "Once I... learn things, I'll leave you be. And I won't tell nobody Rick. Please.. You told me yourself to be young, wild, and free. You're the only guy daddy trusts for me to be around. Therefore, you're the only guy I can really... practice with."

Rick sat there for a bit. I became increasingly nervous. I probably should've kept my mouth shut.

"Just practice..." he said then a grin appeared on his face. "Alright. Yea. I'll help you."

"Thank you Rick." I said throwing my arms around his neck as I was practically sitting in his lap.

"My pleasure." he said, his voice suddenly deeper. "So to start off this... practice." He pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes, then looked down to my lips. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I wasn't sure how to do... this.. kiss. So I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. It was a feeling I could definitely get used to.

We did... that... for awhile until we needed air.

"You're a natural." he said smirking. I blushed and pushed a piece of hair back behind my ear.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yea." he said looking at my lips. "We gotta hang out on some more weekends so I can teach you how to do other stuff."

"Yea." I said biting my bottom lip once again. He smiled.

"I ought to get you home now." he said. I nodded.

**Rick's POV**

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_**A/N: So that's all for now my beauties (Yay for Rick). Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Love you guys so much! See ya! - A-E**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had terrible writer's block and life has just been hectic so forgive me please.**

* * *

**Warning: Contains sexual content in the future.**

* * *

**I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters but it would be pretty freaking amazing if I did. Anyways, see you guys on the other side. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Rick's POV**

It was Sunday morning as I was sitting in my office getting ready for church. Regret dawned on me when I thought of the things I have done in the past few weeks. I am a pastor for God's sake. I'm supposed to be a leader in God's kingdom and here I am, thinking of a seventeen year old in ways I shouldn't. Yeah, we said it'd just be practice but I don't know. It feels like something more than practice.

I've been seeing Beth for weeks now and I can sure say that I am starting to develop feelings for her. I mean, they're not deep feelings but it could easily turn into something I'm not ready for and something she definitely won't be ready for.

I am married. I am a pastor. I have to end this before someone gets hurt. I can start by praying first; that I even sum up the courage to even do this. Hurting a seventeen year old is not what I intended.

I placed my head into my hands with my elbows on my desk and closed my eyes. I started to pray until a knock on my door interrupted. The door opened before I could even answer. Lori stepped in.

"Be ready in about 30 minutes." Lori said then she stepped out, closing the door behind her.

The most she's said to me this morning.

I sighed and attempted to pray again and about five minutes later, another knock. But the door didn't open rudely as it did the time before.

"Come in." I said as I heard distress evident in my voice.

The door opened slowly and I heard soft footsteps. I looked up.

Beth. The very person I was trying to avoid, at least at this moment.

She was wearing a very pretty strapless orange sundress and her hair was in a messy bun. Darn it. She looked beautiful.

"Rick." she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. How are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"It's a beautiful morning. So I'm great. But something tells me you're not actually fine. What's up?" she asked me.

"I don't know in all honesty." I told her, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes, realizing I truly didn't want to stop whatever this was we were doing. She came to sit on my lap and pecked my lips softly. I then looked at the door. I started to worry that someone would walk in.

But it's like she knew that.

"I locked it." she said with a small smile. "Now what's going on?"

"I'm scared." I told her.

"Of?" she asked.

"This. Us. What are we doing? This is turning into just more than practice." I told her.

"So? Rick I'm really starting to feel something for you and I think we should continue to figure it out." she said.

"Figure it out? Figure it- I'm married Beth. That's a bit unrealistic." I said instantly regretting my words as hurt flashed across her face. She stood from my lap.

"I wish you could've told me that before instead of leading me on. I'm just a stupid seventeen year old to you huh?" she said as a tear ran down her face while she looked at me. I couldn't stand to see her cry knowing I caused it. I stood up.

"Beth I'm sorry. I didn't-" I started. She wiped her tears and shook her head before walking out.

What have I done?

* * *

Church was now over and I can say, that was probably one of my worst sermons. The entire time, my eyes remained on Beth. I obviously had hurt her more than the few words I said. She probably wouldn't talk to me ever again.

And I think I was more afraid of that happening than my marriage ending along with my pastoring career. Is that bad?

I sighed and walked to my office. I came face to face with Lori, Hershel, Maggie… and Beth. This can't be good.

"I just came to say don't wait up for me. I'm going to stay and finish some finances and Shane is going to take me home." Lori told me and I nodded then she walked away. I then looked at Hershel to avoid any eye contact with Beth. But I didn't know what to expect from any of them. Maybe he came to tell me he wouldn't be attending this church anymore after what I did to his daughter.

"What can I help you with?" I asked Hershel. He smiled.

Okay he's smiling. That's a good start.

"Oh just wondering if maybe you could take Beth out somewhere again. You know she really enjoyed herself. She never gets to go out very often." he said to me. I glanced at Beth as she had a surprised look on her face.

"If she doesn't mind." I said.

"Of course she doesn't. See you Saturday evening at 5." Hershel said. Beth looked almost annoyed now.

"Bye." I said and they left.

Well that was unexpected.

* * *

**Later that night**

I was lying in bed. It was 9:30 and Lori still wasn't home yet. I texted her and she'd said she had to run some errands and that she'd be home in ten minutes. I sighed to myself. I wanted to look more into it but I didn't feel for an argument tonight.

I went to Beth's name in my phone and debated on whether I should text her or not. It was really tempting. I wanted a fresh start with her. No matter how wrong it was. Okay, I'm gonna go for it.

_Hey Beth. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now but I want to apologize. You didn't deserve what I said to you this morning. Yes I am married but to be perfectly honest, it's not the best thing ever right now. The more I'm not with her I want to be with you. The more I'm with her… I still want to be with you. Yea this is wrong on so many levels but I'm willing to risk it all to find my true happiness. I'm really sorry Beth. For the hurt I caused you. I'm really hoping you can forgive me because it's more than practice to me. Like you said, we can continue to figure it all out. Along the way. – Rick_

I released a big breath I didn't realize I was holding in after I sent the text. I hope she forgives me.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I was lying in my bed, crying on my pillow when my phone buzzed. I wiped my eyes, clearing my vision and picked up the phone. It was a text from Rick. I sighed not knowing what to feel. I was angry, sad, hurt, and confused.

I unlocked my phone and read the text. About halfway through it, I realized I was smiling. Part of me was still very upset with him but I knew he meant everything he said. So do I forgive him?

* * *

**So that's it for Chapter Four. Thank you guys for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to texasbelle91, kathymoonstone, TheInitiated94, ZombertHunter, Quest, and HeartoSteel for the reviews! They're greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Warning: Will contain sexual content in the future.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or it's characters... Blah blah. On to the story. See you guys on the other side! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Beth's POV**

_We'll talk Saturday. - Beth_

_Alright. Goodnight Beth. - Rick_

_Night Rick. - Beth_

***Saturday at 5:00pm***

We decided to go to dinner. Rick got us a VIP table somewhere in the back.

"What would you two like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Um can I get a water please?" I told her.

"Coke?" Rick said and she nodded.

"I'll be back with your drinks soon." she said with a smile and left. I just looked down at my fingers.

"Beth..." he started.

"It was kind of a stab to the chest when you said what you said." I told him looking up at him as a tear started to fall.

"Beth. I'm sorry." he said lifting his hand to my cheek gently. "I didn't mean it."

"I know." I said wiping my tears then I started playing with my fingers again. "It's just. I've never ever been in a... relationship. Well one but that one I don't even count. But that's besides the point. Rick, I actually feel something for you. And when you told me that it was unrealistic to be with you, it kind of broke me and I thought for a moment, I'd never meet the right guy. I know you're married but Lori..."

"I don't love her Beth." he said.

"I know." I said looking back up into his eyes. Then the waitress came with our drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked.

"Um yea. Can I get the house salad with Italian dressing and a side of fruit?" I asked. She nodded.

"And for you sir?" she asked.

"Medium rare steak with a side of corn." Rick said. She nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders soon enough." she smiled as we smiled and walked away.

"You know. I only said what I said because I was afraid?" Rick said taking my hand.

"Afraid of what?" I asked him.

"Of if this did continue. When me and Lori eventually divorce. When I stop becoming pastor. I think I'm afraid of what people think. I know I shouldn't be but I am. But I also want to be happy. And jeez, God knows, what if you're the person I'm supposed to be happy with? I'm willing to take the chance to make myself and someone else happy because I'm definitely not making Lori happy. Do I make you happy Beth?" he asked me. I blushed.

"Don't you see?" I asked him as I put my hands to my face. He smiled.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked. I nodded and he leaned in to kiss me softly. "We really need to keep this under wraps though because I'm really afraid of your dad."

"We just keep doing what we've been doing." I said.

"Alright. Can you do something for me though?" he asked hesitantly.

"Anything." I said.

"Can you pretend you're going out with that one guy?" he asked.

"What one guy?" I asked confused.

"The one that flirts with you every Sunday during church. He plays the guitar." Rick said. A look of disgust just clouded my face.

"Scott? He does not flirt with me." I claimed.

"Yes he does Beth." he said with a scoff.

***Flashback***

"Hey Beth." Scott whispered touching my arm for a moment. He was sitting next to me.

"Hey Scott." I said playing on my phone. I looked at him for a minute.

"Do you- do you want to come hang out at the movies this afternoon? All of the youth groups doing it. It'd be better if you came." he said grinning.

"No thanks Scott. I'm really busy this afternoon." I told him.

"Oh really. That sucks. Alright well, next Sunday?" he asked.

"I don't know. Id have to see." I told him.

"Alright." he said with a defeated look but he was still smiling.

***Flashback ends***

"Rick... I can't-" I started.

"Please..." he begged.

"Fine. But I can't do it forever." I told him.

"Just until we figure everything out okay?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Rick..." I started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said.

"Talk to me." he said.

"Lori and Shane..." I started.

"Lori and Shane what?" he asked with an already pissed look.

"She's... she's cheating on you." I told him instantly regretting it. What a home wrecker I was.

"How do you-" he started.

"I- I heard them in his office. They were..." I said not wanting to finish.

"Okay." he said running his fingers through his hair. "Should I feel something? I mean I guess I feel a little betrayed but I know we're not what we used to be. And now, I'm doing the same thing to her so..."

"But they're sleeping together Rick." I said. "When's the last time you two..."

"It's been eight months." he says. "I hope she's happy." I grabbed his hand.

"You still care." I said.

"Yea but it's because we actually did love each other once. We were good until she wasn't able to conceive. And it wasn't me. She just... distanced herself. I offered up adoption. She didn't want that. I did everything I could. Nothing was ever good enough so I just gave up as well. Neither of us have the courage to end it. And like me, I'm sure she's afraid of what others may think." he told me.

"Makes sense. But don't let that contain you okay? You'll always be good enough for someone... Well me. If I'm lucky enough to have you to myself one day." I said. He smiled and squeezed my hands.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he asked. I grinned.

"Yea." I said. He chuckled.

"And beautiful." he said staring into my eyes.

"You are too." I said then immediately covered my mouth. He smirked.

"I'm beautiful? Well thanks a lot." he said amused then ran his fingers through his hair. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"You know. I lied to you." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"About?" he asked.

"About the practice thing. I mean it's true that I'm inexperienced but I'm a fast learner. And well, I never saw it as practice to begin with. I just... needed an excuse to..." I started not being able to find the words.

"Be with me." he said. I nodded sheepishly. "And I just took advantage of the situation. I took advantage of you at that moment and I'm sorry. I just wanted a get away. From Lori. Just everything."

"We both have done wrong but it doesn't matter anymore. It's part of this process. We live and learn." I said. He nodded.

"I'm glad we've told each other everything." he said taking my hands. I smiled.

"Me too." I said to him. He leaned over and kissed me for the second time today.

"I'm so ready for what's to come." he said as a, "but," sounded near.

"You're scared. It's okay. I am too. We'll figure it out." I told him.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter five. It's short but I just wanted to get this bit written to jump into the next part. Scott will be quite an important part in the story so look out for that. Love you guys. Stay tuned and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to TheInitiated94, ZombertHunter, Quest and Pretty Racing for the reviews! Means a lot!**

* * *

**Warning: Will contain sexual content in the future.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead or it's characters. Blahhhh. See you on the other side! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Rick's POV**

It's been two weeks since me and Beth's little outgoing. We were still keeping things under wraps.

I'd been keeping an eye on Lori more although it was unintentional and probably unnecessary considering I'm cheating as well. I just can't see how I missed her and Shane. It was so obvious now that I knew of them. I was so oblivious to it. She always had to go take him something or ask him something. Always some excuse. So I should've known.

That wasn't the only thing I was keeping an eye on though. I noticed Beth doing exactly what I told her to. Pretend to date Scott. I thought that was what I wanted until I saw that she was pretending a little too well. I wanted to say something to her but I didn't want to stir up trouble. Besides, it's what I asked her to do. If she didn't pretend well enough, I'd have more to worry about. But this was going to press a couple of buttons. I could only tolerate it for so long.

* * *

***Wednesday, Beth's POV***

It was bible study night and we were all in the sanctuary conversing before it started. Scott immediately came to me once we got there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Beth." he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Scott." I said with a fake smile.

"So I was thinking..." he started and took my hand.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You should come up on stage with the band Sunday. To sing." he said smiling. "You have a beautiful voice." I blushed. Whenever anyone compliments my voice, I blush.

"No I don't." I said.

"But you do." he said placing both his hands on my waist gently, looking into my eyes with a smile on his face. I looked down then back up.

"Okay. I will. Just tell me what songs." I said. He grinned.

"You're amazing." he said and kissed me on the lips.

"No kissing in the church." dad said coming out of nowhere.

"Yes daddy." I said.

"Hello Scott." dad said and put his hand out. Scott shook it.

"Hello Mr. Greene." Scott said.

"Treating her right?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Scott said with a nod.

"Remember what happens when you don't?" dad asked.

"Yes sir." Scott said with surety.

"Good. Cause you're her first boyfriend. Don't make her or myself regret that." dad said. Scott nodded.

"Yes sir." Scott said. Then dad walked away.

"You're almost as still as a soldier when you talk to dad." I said smiling.

"He kinda scares me." Scott said.

"He's not really gonna do anything. He actually likes you. He just wants to scare you." I told him.

"Well good. It works every time." he said.

"Oh babe." I said with a giggle.

"I know." he said with a fake pout.

"Stop. That makes me want to kiss you." I said mocking his pout.

"Well kiss me then." he said still pouting.

"You must want my dad to strangle you." I said.

"No not really." he said and we sat down. He placed an arm around my waist.

Sometimes it was really easy to pretend to be his girlfriend but he was extremely touchy. Other than that, I felt comfortable around him and I felt comfortable flirting with him. Weird right? I could tell it bothered Rick though. But I had to see past that and he'd have to get over it.

"Bible study is gonna be sooo boring." Scott whispers in my ear. "I mean I like Pastor Grimes and all but his voice can get annoying. I also notice he stares at you a little too much for my liking."

"Huh?" I said kind of taken aback. If Scott noticed Rick staring at me then... I became a little paranoid at the fact. "I doubt he was staring at me."

"Beth, there's been times where there has been no one sitting behind you or beside you. He stares at you Beth." Scotty said.

"Well you know how some people stare but it's unintentional like they're staring into space or something." I said and he gave me a look that stated otherwise. "Scotty..."

"Babe..." he said. I fake pouted.

"Leave it alone..." he still had a look of doubt. "Scotty..." I looked up deep into his eyes. He blinked.

"Darn. Why must you be so beautiful? So cute. So irresistible. I just want to kiss you." he whispers in my ear.

"I'm just amazing." I said with a shrug.

"You are." he said putting a finger under my chin caressing it. He pulled my face closer to his.

"My dad..." I mumbled.

"Oh yea sorry dad." Scott said and kissed me quickly anyways. "He didn't see."

"You're so bad." I told him.

"Yup!" he said with a grin.

***Later***

"He kissed you like ten times!" Rick exclaimed as we sat in his office.

"Two." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Beth!" Rick said crossing his arms.

"Rick!" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm not playing." Rick said in a deeper voice.

"I'm not playing." I said in my deeper voice.

"He drools over you. Literally." Rick said ignoring me.

"The drool is my favorite." I said looking up at the ceiling putting my hands together as if I was thanking God for something.

"Oh I'm sure it is considering it's all inside your mouth." Rick said rolling his eyes.

"Yummy." I said licking my lips.

"You think this is funny huh?" Rick asked.

"Mentioning funny, Scott is so funny." I said putting my hands together again.

"You're being immature." Rick said.

"What does that mean Pastor Grimes?" I said like a little child.

"Jeez you're annoying me." he said putting his fingers to his temples.

"Rick what am I supposed to do? You told me to pretend to date him." I said crossing my arms.

"Yea. I didn't mean physical contact at all times." he said throwing his hands up.

"Well what am I supposed to tell him? He can't touch me because my real boyfriend doesn't approve?!" I asked him.

"It'd be nice." he said.

"But you know I can't do that so deal with it." I said.

"Fine." he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey now. Don't roll your eyes. That isn't a pastor like thing to do." I said grinning.

"Whatever." he said. I walked up to him and stood on my tip toes then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Chill out mmkay?" I told him and walked out.

* * *

***At home, with Rick, Rick's POV***

I was lying in the bed with a tshirt and boxers on reading a book. Lori walked into the room with a smile. How... different.

"Hey." she said flopping on the bed.

"Hi." I said.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked.

"Um, it's a book about Patch Adams." I said.

"Sounds interesting." she said and then leaned over and closed it.

"Yea so why'd you close it?" I asked.

"I think for a night at least we can have some fun, ya know?" she asked. I raised a brow.

What was up with her? Should I bring up her and Shane? No not yet I can't.

"Um yea why not?" I said with a fake smile and she began to undress.

Let me tell you that was the weirdest most uncomfortable, unpleasant sex we've ever had. It honestly made me want to puke and that alone made me sure I wanted to be with Beth. I just couldn't take it.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Make sure to review pretty please! It helps a lot... Oh and below is a sneak peek to Chapter 7.**

**Oh and P.S: I was not about to write a Rick/Lori sex scene. I would've puked if I did like I just can't mentally. Forgive me. I'll do anyone but them two.**

* * *

***Chapter 7 - Preview***

"I'm late Rick." Lori told Rick.

%%%

"I can't believe you slept with her!" Beth said crying.

%%%

"I know about you and Rick." ? said.

%%%

_Stay tuned. Juicier by the chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to the 3 guest reviewers, texasbelle91, ZombertHunter, Pretty Racing, and Serenity Blossom! Your reviews mean more than you know!**

* * *

**Warning: Will contain sexual content in the future.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead or it's characters. Blahhhh. See you on the other side! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Beth's POV**

***About five weeks later***

It was Friday, about nine-thirty in the morning, and I was sitting in the living room watching a movie and eating a bit of popcorn. Then Maggie walked in. It was weird because Maggie always stayed in her room. She only came out for things like, breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Hey Bethie." she said. She hasn't called me Bethie since mom died.

"Hey Maggie." I said with a small smile. She came and sat beside me on the couch.

"So what's been goin on?" she asked.

"Umm nothing." I told her.

"I mean with you and Scott?" she asked.

"Oooh. He's sweet." I said.

"Just sweet? Has he taken you out yet?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yea he's taken me to dinner twice." I told her.

"Good." she said.

"So what's up with you? You're... you're actually talking to me. I've missed you talking to me. Remember when we used to talk about everything?" I told her. She nodded. A tear threatened to fall from her eye.

"Yea. I've just... I know I shouldn't have but I've been thinking. I was being cold because of mama's death. I shouldn't have been but I was. I felt like I lost everything. But I was too blind to see that I hadn't. I lost mama but you and daddy did too. A special someone helped me to realize that. I should've been there for you and daddy. When you needed me the most. I wasn't. Now I'm gonna do my best to make up for it. And you're my little sister. I'm sure you need a girl to talk to sometimes because daddy won't always understand. Just know I'm here and that I'm sorry." she said now in tears.

"Oh Mags." I said and pulled her into my embrace. "It's okay. No need to apologize. We knew you needed a little more time than we did."

"It's no excuse though to act the way I did to you while you were trying your hardest to be nice to me." she said. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. That's dead and gone alright? It's over." I told her. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"I just want you to know you can talk to me about whatever is on your mind too okay? Anything. No matter how bad it may seem." she said.

"Alright." I said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "So. Who's this special someone?"

"Oh a guy from church. We're kind of together. As of two days ago" she said smiling.

"Awww. When can we meet him?" I asked excitedly.

"Sunday." she said blushing. Man, I haven't seen a genuine smile on Maggie's face since the last Christmas we had with mama. I'm gonna love this. "Sooo. You sure you have nothing to talk about? You know I'm here for you?" I just looked at her weirdly.

"Umm yea?" I said. She sighed.

"Beth..." she said shaking her head and putting her hands together.

"What?" I asked her.

_"I know about you and Rick."_ Maggie said then closing her eyes and taking a breath.

All of a sudden, it was like my heart stopped along with my breathing.

"What?" I managed to get out. "I- I don't. What are you talking about?"

"You're with Rick. Beth you don't have to hide it from me. I know." she said.

"H-h- um how d-do, umm how did you find out?" I said quietly, shaking.

"I see the way he looks at you. The way you look at him. Then I put two and two together. You know... He has a wife Beth." she said.

"Don't you think I know that?" I said a tad bit angrily. She threw her hands up.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into, and not to mention daddy." she said quietly. "And what about Scott? He's so sweet and..."

"I know okay?!" I told her.

"Is he forcing you Beth?" she asked.

"No no no. I- I- I pursued him." I said shamefully.

"You sleeping with him?" she asked.

"Noooo. I'm still a virgin." I told her.

"Oh okay. Cause you know he could get arrested? You're not 18 yet." she said.

"I know I know I know. But you know. He cares about me." I said. She looked at me sympathetically. "And don't look at me like that."

"I just... I just don't want you to get hurt. Or in trouble. You continue this relationship with him and that'll be all I see. He's a pastor. He has a wife. You'll hurt Scott. Dad. Lori." she said.

"But Lori's cheating on him." I blurted out then covered my mouth.

"What?!" she asked.

"With Shane. Just... Forget I said anything okay." I begged.

"Okay. Just be careful Beth okay? I couldn't take it if anything bad happened to you." she said and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said. Then daddy walked in. He had went grocery shopping.

"What is this?" he asked looking amused.

"Sisters bonding." Maggie said with a smile.

"Wow... Never thought I'd see the day." he said.

"I just got a little insight, realized some things. I'm truly sorry for the way I've been acting all these years." Maggie said standing then walking up to hug daddy. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." daddy said to her and smiled. "Oh Bethie, I saw Scott at the store. He said he's coming to pick you up so you two can go out to see a movie."

"Oh okay." I said with a smile.

"He should be here in ten minutes." he said smiling.

"Okay." I said. I didn't mind Scott taking me out randomly at times but I wish he'd come to me about it first.

* * *

***With Rick and Lori, No ones POV***

Rick and Lori sat on the couch together, as Bones was on the tv. Lori wasn't really watching. Her eyes were shut though she wasn't asleep. Rick's eyes on the other hand were locked tight on the screen.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Lori said. Rick nodded. Lori got up to go to the bathroom. Rick pulled out his phone.

From: Rick

To: Beth

Goodmorning beautiful!

From: Beth

To: Rick

Goodmorning!

From: Rick

To: Beth

How are you doing? I miss you.

From: Beth

To: Rick

I'm doing alright. I miss you too. When can I see you?

From: Rick

To: Beth

Want to do something right now?

From:Beth

To: Rick

Can't right now. Scott's picking me up for the movies.

From: Rick

To: Beth

Well... How about tomorrow? We can go for a drive. We can leave at noon. Go somewhere no one knows us. We can just be us.

From: Beth

To: Rick

That sounds good. I can't wait.

From: Rick

To: Beth

Me neither. Being with Lori is...

From: Beth

To: Rick

_Miserable._

Then Lori came back from the bathroom and Rick casually put his phone in his back pocket.

"I have a conference tomorrow. It's a church thing. About two hours away." he lied to her.

"Okay." she said seemingly happy. "So um?"

"Yea?" he asked her. She put her fingers together.

"I'm late Rick." Lori said to him. His eyes widened.

"Really?" Rick said then his eyes went back to normal as he remembered she's been with Shane.

"Yea really!" she said smiling.

"Did you get a test?" he asked.

"Yea. I haven't taken it yet." she said.

"You should take it now." he said with a fake smile. She nodded and went to the bathroom again.

She came out about ten minutes later with a digital test.

"It's positive." she said with a big smile. This is the first genuine smile Lori had ever given him and the fact that the situation they were in may or may not have been caused by him, made him angry. That she was willing to lie to him forever about him being the father. But he was willing to go along longer if that meant him and Beth being together. _Lori's sin would be worse that his. Right?_

"That's awesome!" Rick said and embraced her.

"I'm gonna go set up an appointment." she said and went into our room. Rick sighed and put his head into his hands.

He hoped this baby wasn't his. Was that bad? It'd given him even more reason and it'd make it a whole lot easier to leave Lori.

* * *

***With Scott and Beth at the movie theater, Beth's POV***

"Baby, you gotta pick a movie. We can't stand here forever." Scott said to me.

"I just didn't realize there were so many movies. You pick!" I told him.

"If I pick, it may be something you don't like." he said.

"Try me." I said crossing my arms.

"Guardians of the Galaxy." Scott said. I gave a look of disgust. "See I told you!"

"I just don't see why you would want to watch that." I said with my head cocked sideways as I bit my bottom lip.

"You're so cute." he said just staring at me with a grin.

"I know. So do we have to watch that?" I asked. He took my hand.

"We don't have to. We can watch 22 Jump Street." he told me.

"I don't know... Channing Tatum is pretty hot though." I said with a grin.

"Really..." Scott said with a straight face.

"But you're hotter." I said leaning up to kiss him. He smiled and returned the kiss. I smiled back.

Everything was so easy with him. I hated that I had to lie to him though.

"We can watch The Fault In Our Stars." I said with a pout. He looked at me amused.

"The Fault in Our Stars? Babe..." he said.

"For me?" I said looking him in the eyes. He just continued to look at me with a straight face. I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Please?" He sighed.

"Darn. Okay fine." he said. He paid for our tickets and we went in hand in hand. "Do you want popcorn or anything?" He then placed a hand on my lower back.

"Umm. I'm not a big popcorn person. Can I just get like... something sweet?" I asked him.

"You can get whatever you want babe." he said caressing the small of my back. "There's sour patch, skittles, nerds, anything sweet pretty much."

"Okay. Uh, can you get me a sour patch?" I asked him.

"Anything for you beautiful." he said as we stepped up in the line.

"What can I get you two?" the girl asked.

"Scott you sure you want to pay for it? I mean those are really expensive for sour patch." I told him.

"Baby. Stop. Okay. I'm your boyfriend. I want to be able to get you whatever you want. Alright?" he said and kissed my cheek. I smiled genuinely for once. He was really so sweet I couldn't deny.

"Aw. You two are so cute." the girl said.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Wish my boyfriend was like that." she said chuckling. "But anyway. What can I get you guys?"

"One sour patch and a sprite." Scott said.

"$13.95." she said and Scott handed her a twenty.

"Alright 6.05 for your change." she said then handed us the sour patch and sprite.

"Thank you." Scott said.

"You guys enjoy your movie." she said winking but I'm pretty sure she was winking at Scott.

"We will." I said. I don't know why but that made me a tad bit upset. Who did she think she was winking at him? He's obviously with me.

Oh no... Why do I sound jealous? I don't like Scott. Not like... romantically. Right?

"Why did you sound mad when you responded to her?" Scott asked.

"She winked at you." I blurted out.

"You're jealous?" he asked with a grin.

"No." I said. "But she obviously saw that we were together. There was no need for her to wink at you."

"Babe... I didn't even see her wink. Wanna know why?" he asked.

"Why?" I said crossing my arms.

"I was too focused on you to be honest." he said to me.

"Really?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Really. There could be a million girls in the room. But all I see is you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, it's been that way and it will never stop being that way." he said.

"Aw. That's really sweet." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Only for you baby." he said and kissed my lips softly. "Alright. Let's go watch this movie." He took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I couldn't be with Scott any longer. Not with him saying all these sweet sayings. Buying me stuff. Kissing me with such purpose. It just made me feel worse about everything. Made me feel worse about having two guys in my life. One was only supposed to be temporary but I found myself starting to develop a little bit of feelings for him as well. Hopefully, it wouldn't go much further than that.

***After the movie***

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked him.

"I may have shed one tear." he said smiling. "I'm just glad I got to watch it with you."

"Me too." I said with a small smile. He kissed me tenderly.

"Beth I- Being with you, my days, they've been the best days of my life and I don't want to let go of that any time soon. We've been together for a month a two weeks. That's easily the longest time a girl has ever given me. Thank you for giving me a chance Beth. Every other girl, well kinda like you at first see me as annoying and lame and probably some other things. I just don't know how to be with girls because I was never given the time of day. I'm glad you gave me a chance because it gave you time to see who I am and it gave me a chance to see who you are. And I know it's only been a month and two weeks but... _I've fallen in love with you Beth._ And I don't ever want to lose you. And I can't see myself being with anyone other than you." Scott told me as nothing but tears flowed after he said he'd fallen in love with me.

_What had I done?_

"Beth, baby..." he said then pulled out a rectangle shaped box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and pulled a necklace from it. "I got this for you. It's got a locket. Inside it says I'll love you until my last breath. I have a matching ring and it's silver just like the necklace. Except the quote is on the inside of the ring. Do you like it?"

"It's.. It's beautiful. You didn't have to." I managed to say through tears. He was so sweet and I was the worst person in the world. I couldn't break up with him. But I knew the longer I was with him, the more hurt id cause him. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him at this moment.

"I wanted to because I love you so much." he said kissing my cheek. "Here." He said lifting my hair, placing the necklace around my neck. Then he brought his hands back around and brought his thumbs up under my eyes, wiping my tears. He smiled at me once my eyes were clear. "I hope those are happy tears." I just nodded.

"I just don't deserve this." I said truthfully.

"Yes you do." he said obliviously. He kissed my lips softly as we were sitting outside the theater.

"Oh. And I love you too." another mistake made I realized after the words were out. Why why why am I so stupid?!

I put a fake smile on my face. He smiled and put an arm around my waist.

"Let's go." he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"My house. Mom and dad always love to see you." he said smiling.

"Okay." I said.

***At Scott's parents house***

"Beth! Can't believe he brought you! So good to see you sweetie." Mrs. Owens, Scott's mother said.

"Good to see you too." I said blushing.

"You look so beautiful. But you always do. Because Scott can never keep his eyes off of you." Mrs. Owens said as Scott turned red.

"Mom..." Scott said.

"Beth you should stay for lunch." Mr. Owens said with a warm smile.

"If you guys don't mind? Scott?" I asked.

"Seriously Beth. No I don't mind." Scott said with a smile.

"And I don't either." Mrs. Owens said.

"Okay then." I said with a shrug.

* * *

***The next day, Saturday***

Rick and I were sitting in the car. It was a two hour drive to some place unknown. It was silent. We were both obviously in our thoughts.

"So... How was yesterday with Scott?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"It was alright." I said. "He's really deep into this relationship though Rick. And I really hate to break his heart."

"So you care about him I see." he said.

"Of course I do Rick. It's the least I can do for him. It's easy for you to say that. You don't see him all the time. He's not in love with you!" I exclaimed. "His heart's gonna be broken."

"So what do you want me to do?!" he asked.

"Well if you figure things out with Lori sooner than later..." I told him.

"And what's that gonna do?" he asked.

"The longer I'm with Scott, the deeper the feelings, the deeper the hurt." I told him. "It's up to you, how much of a life do you want to ruin?"

"Jesus..." Rick said sighing.

"Yea call on him. Maybe he can guide us." I said rolling my eyes.

"I just realized how selfish I am." he said.

"Oh really. You're just now realizing that?" I asked.

"Don't rub it in my face. It wasn't intentional. I was just... thinking of how much I wanted to be with you and... I just didn't intend to hurt Scott. He seems like a nice guy. He doesn't deserve this." Rick said.

"He really doesn't Rick. And every day I want to tell him, but the way he looks at me... with so much adoration... I can't bring myself to do or say anything. And it's really bothering me Rick." I told him. He sighed.

We had finally arrived. It was a small town. We parked at a community center with a park and food stands and what not. We got out and started to walk.

"Beth... I'm so sorry. I just wasn't thinking before I went to telling you all this stuff. I promise, since I messed this up, I'll fix it. I don't want to screw up more than we need to. I'm just... I can't believe I was so selfish. I'm sorry." Rick told me.

"It's fine Rick. And we... we will fix it alright?" I told him. He nodded.

"So in this process of fixing... I have something to tell you." he said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Um... Lori's pregnant." he said.

"And it's Shane's." I said assuming.

"Um... I don't really know Beth." he said.

"What do you mean you don't really know?!" I exclaimed. "You slept with her?"

"Beth calm down." Rick said.

"Why should I? You're still in love with her!" I said. "And here you are just... You have no right to ask me about my relationship with Scott when you're still sleeping with... her."

"It was once! I'm not still sleeping with her. And I'm not still in love with her." he said with air quotes.

"Just stop." I said sitting on a bench. He came and sat on the bench but far away enough I couldn't hit him. I started to cry. "I can't believe you slept with her."

"Beth... I'm sorry. She's my wife. What else am I supposed to do when she wants sex?" he asked.

"Say you're too tired or somethin." I said sobbing.

"Beth..." he said scooting closer. He slowly placed a hand on my back and started caressing it. "I can't take back what I did but... If you just give me a chance, I promise to make it up to you."

"You want to make it up to me?" I asked rhetorically.

"Isn't that what I said?" he asked.

_"Divorce her."_ I said looking directly at him.

"You know I can't until we find out who the actual father is." he said.

"Well that means you'll have to confront her about it. She not gonna come out and tell you about Shane." I told him.

"I'll do it when the time is right." he said.

"Yea and when's that?" I asked. "Rick... I feel like you think this is some game." I took his face in my hands and looked into his blue eyes. "It's either me or her, Rick. I'm serious. I'm going the mile for you. So I need you to do the same. Please. That's all I ask."

"Okay okay. I'm not gonna disappoint you." he said and kissed me on the lips gently. "Promise."

* * *

**That it for Chapter Seven. I know it was terrible. A lot of probably unnecessary things in there with Beth and Scott but I just wanted to show how much he's invested in her. I will try to get to more Rick and Beth as soon as possible. I promise. They just have a couple of hurdles to get over.. But until next time. Love you guys! And please review for a faster update.**


End file.
